Doomstrike
Doomstrike (Doom in season 1) is a robot in ROBLOX BattleBots, it has a decent win loss record, with 4 wins and 3 losses. Design As Doom, Doomstrike was a simple box with wheels and a mace. In season 2, Doomstrike had anti-wedge skirts made of aluminum added to it (as well as a free weight inside the mace to make it more damaging), these skirts carried over to the season 3 version, however they were made of titanium to make them stronger. In Season 4, Doomstrike's mace was colored black and it had an anti-spinner plow that was used to counter horizontal spinners. Robot History Season 1 Doom's first match was supposed to be against Pit Bull, however Pit Bull had electrical problems and forfeited, Doom won by default and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Rebellium. Doom charged out of its square and hit Rebellium with its mace before getting flipped onto its back, resulting in the quickest knockout of the season and it getting eliminated from the tournament. Season 2 Doomstrike's first match was against The Evil Plunger. Doomstrike easily got around to the side of The Evil Plunger and hit it with its mace, this one hit alone caused a lot of damage, breaking the braces meant to cushion the blows of the mace as well as destroying the weapon chain, Doomstrike then completely mangled the plow of The Evil Plunger with its mace, at this point The Evil Plunger had very little drive power left and Doomstrike shoved it into the corner and hit it three more times, this finished off The Evil Plunger's drive chain and The Evil Plunger stopped moving. Doomstrike won by K.O and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Reality. Doomstrike dodged around Reality and hit its rear with its mace, completely flattening one of the drive trains, however Reality swung around and hit Doomstrike in the side, flipping it over. Doomstrike lost by K.O and was eliminated from the tournament. Season 3 Doomstrike's first match was against Rotator. Doomstrike took a hit to its front skirt early on, however it struck one of Rotator's disks with its mace, breaking it in half. Doomstrike then started to hit Rotator mercilessly with its mace. The match went to full 3 minutes and Doomstrike won a 3-0 judges decision and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Chomp. Doomstrike's mace was too short to cause damage to Chomp, so it had to rely on its pushing power to domate the fight, which it did, shoving Chomp around with ease, however Chomp landed a hit that broke its weapon chain. Despite this, Doomstrike slammed Chomp into the wall, flipping it over, Chomp was counted out, giving Doomstrike the win and access to the round of 16, where it faced Bombshell. This match was very short, as Bombshell rushed across the arena and flipped Doomstrike onto its side, Doomstrike's mace arm was made strong enough to self-right this season, the team had forgotten to repair the weapons chain from the last match and so wasn't able to self right and was counted out, eliminating it from the tournament. Season 4 Doomstrike's first match was against newcomers Iron Wolf and the returning Meta Mayhem. Doomstrike first charged into Iron Wolf and hit it with its mace before swiftly backing away when Iron Wolf swung its hammer. Doomstrike then charged into Meta Mayhem and struck its disk with its mace, altbough this disabled the latter's weapon, it flipped Doomstrike onto its head. Doomstrike was soon left alone while it floundered around in several attempts to self-right. Doomstrike finally self-righted and immobilized Iron Wolf with a single blow from its mace. Time ran out and Doomstrike won a 2-1 judges decision. Doomstrike's next match was against Carbide, in response, the team decided to test out their new anti spinner plow and went with a lighter mace arm while the side and rear skirts were removed to make weight for the plow. When the match started, Doomstrike had the upper hand as it was taking hits but not a lot of damage while also shoving Carbide into the wall several times. As the match pressed on however, Carbide managed to catch the side of the plow with its bar, leaving it hanging on by a thread, and soon afterwards it was torn off. Doomstrike remained aggressive but the damage was racking up as Carbide took off a wheel, tore a chunk out of the side and disabled the mace. After losing another wheel, Doomstrike was ripped up by the kill saws and was flipped over by the hellraisers, Carbide attacked again, this time tearing the weapon system off entirely and leaving Doomstrike a weapon less push bot. Another shot from Carbide left Doomstrike completely immobile against the wall. Doomstrike was counted out, giving Carbide the win by destructive K.O. Win/Loss Record Trivia So far, Doomstrike's loss to Carbide is the only time it lost qithout being flipped over.Category:Heavyweights Category:Robots with more wins than losses